cartoonwars3fandomcom-20200215-history
Town Hall and Runes
Town Hall is crucial to upgrade asap. Here is the pricelist to all the levels: Here are the pricelist for Runes to buy on each Town Hall level: Enhance costs next to nothing... you will not feel this need. What kind of Runes are we looking for? Well, I can give You a hint on that... 'Castle Wall Rune' Lets set priorities first... Castle Wall Rune has three stats: HP (Hit Points) - how tough Your Castle will be. So thats Your Health! The more Parameter there - the more health You've got, the harder for Your opponent destroy Your Castle. So is it any good? In deep late if bunch of creeps coming to Your castle breaking through your fully upgraded Bow Tower - it really doesn't matter how much HP do You have. Anyway it will take a second to kill You. However at the mid game, when You are not tough enough to summon Your cool guys asap the game starts, You might want to wait for that cool guy's mana needed, and take some pain. In this case - Yes, You need this stat the most. So lets call it this way... Priority: #1 untill Hard Adventure, #2 after. Restore - how fast your HP are recovering. Totally useless. You need two things here... speed and speed after taking some pain. If You are one of the guys who love to take pain - ok, be my guest. But this stuff won't influent Your speed definetely. Priority: #3 Cooldown - how fast You can Resummon Your guys. This one is good. Always good to see fast cooldowns. But... parameter has to be too high to start to feel it :( Priority: #1 'Arrow Rocket Launcher Rune' As all Runes - this has three stats too: ATK - how painful Your arrows will be for the units (don't forget that Your arrows will hit Your own units too). This is the most valuable stat. On any stage of the game. No doubts. At the high parameter range value will change significally. Keep that in mind. Priority: #1 Speed - How often Your arrows shoots out. Attack speed of Your Arrow tower. Well... this one is working aukward. You won't feel any difference between the parameters 200 and 300 really. And 100 is slightly slower than 200... While high level Runes don't have this parameter lower than 150. So just ignore it. Priority: #3 Launch Count - How many arrows will be launched at once. So basically, with parameter 2 You will shoot two arrows instead of one. Each of these arrows deals same amount of damage according to Your attack level (if they both hit). Each shot with the additional arrow(s) will deplete more Bow Gauge. This is good bonus, actually. But here is thing to remeber: Arrows are thin (no matter what arrowhead they have), so when you shoot by the open angle (far away), You might hit enemies only with one arrow... So lets say you have 45% chance to miss with second arrow this way. Spears are thick, but You have the same stuff here... Second spear has a possibility not to reach the target on an open angle. But chances to miss are lower: ~20%. Missles have minor splash - these guys almost never miss: ~5% (just in case). Priority: #2 'Mana Tower Rune' This is really easy pick. Max Amount - this is it. All You need from this rune. Higher - better. dot. If you find a rune with 600/50/3 - pick it and laugh. Max mana is Your start. parameter 600 will bring You to the position, where You can summon 3 to 4 Seven Stars units at the very first second of any Line mode game. 400 will let You to summon 1 Seven Star unit asap as game starts. 300 will let You to start from Six Star unit, 175 - 5*, 125 - 4*. Priority: #1 The only. Charge Speed - How fast You will recoveer Your mana. erhm... Who cares? When You can start with 4 Seven Stars? There will be some moments in the game, where You will face long games (HARD ADVENTURE 16-7 for instance). But by that time You will definetely have high-level Mana Rune with minimum of Recovery parameter 150. Thats more than enough. So just ignore it. Look for the Mana Rune with highest Max Amount. Priority: #2 Max Level - How many levels it may take. Each level extands max mana and slightly increases recovery rate. This is absolute garbage parameter. Most high level runes start from level 5. This parameter will not change while Enhancing. Well 5 is more than enough. Just cut it out. This is not what are we hunting for. Priority: #3 It's out of bounds, consider it as if there is no such parameter. 'Bow Gauge Rune' This one doesn't do a big impact on the gameplay... Max Amount - or max orange energy. How many arrows You can afford to shoot before energy depletes. This one is good for getting some time before you can set up your massive summon. Can't say it could be any useful at the deep late... Rather to make an accent on another stat for grinding... But this is most effective stat at the early to mid game. Priority: #1 from early to mid game, #3 late game. Charge Speed - How fast Your orange energy (Gauge) is recovering. Well... if You face a long game someday at the late, You might use it. But can't recommend it on the first priority. Priority: #2 Acquiring Chance - The chance to find Runes during adventure. Me personally making a bet on this one. It helps to refresh runes, farm gold and rid off some crappy drop (like Spell Card or Unit 1*)... Priority: #1 Values are set with fully upgraded Lab resaerches.